Sweet Suga(r)!
by Reina Kim
Summary: Jeon Jungkook tidak perlu gula untuk kopinya karna yang membuat kopi adalah seorang pemuda semanis Min Yoongi. [KookGa / YoonKook / BL /BXB]


"Bawakan aku secangkir kopi lagi Yoongi- _ssi_."

Suara Jeon Jungkook menggema dari ujung teleponnya, membuat pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu hampir mendengus muak karna perintah yang sama sejak kali ke lima di pagi ini di titahkan padanya oleh atasannya yang berengsek satu itu.

"Akan. Segera. Datang. Jeon. Jungkook. _Nim_ ," ujarnya dengan nada mengeja, kentara sekali sebenarnya kalau pemuda yang baru dua minggu bergabung di perusahaan Big Hit Company bernama Min Suga itu menahan emosinya.

 _Menyebalkan_!

 _Menyebalkan_!

 _MENYEBALKAN_!

 _Brak_.

Ia membanting gagang teleponnya, masa bodoh kalau itu akan rusak atau hancur sekalian. Dengan terentak ia melangkahkan kakinya, mengutuk Jungkook yang lagi-lagi membuatnya menunda pekerjaan hanya untuk secangkir kopi.

 _Oh man_ , kalau itu hanya terjadi dua kali dalam sehari maka tidak masalah, tapi ini sudah empat kali dalam tiga puluh menit, dan Yoongi tak tahu berapa gelas lagi yang harus ia sentuh dalam per menit ke depan.

Memangnya dirinya ini _office boy_ atau sekretaris _hah_?

Yoongi mengambil cangkir, memasukkan sesendok kopi bubuk ke dalamnya dan ketika tangannya menyentuh tempat gula, ia mengurungkannya, terdiam di tempat sesaat sebelum mata itu berkilat bahagia.

Segaris senyum jahat pun terpatri di bibirnya.

 _Ha-ha-ha_!

 _Jeon Jungkook matilah kau sekarang_!

 _ **Reina Of El Dorado Present**_

 _ **Sweet Suga(r)!**_

 _ **Jungkook x Yoongi BTS**_

 _ **Disclaimer : BTS belongs to God, Family, Friends, Only themselves, and Fans.**_

 _ **Genre : Random.**_

 _ **Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Crack-Pairing, Bromance, OOC, Typo(s), Non EYD, etc.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook.

Pemuda tampan bermata sipit yang tengah memainkan bibir cangkir menggunakan jemarinya itu merupakan pengusaha muda dengan nama tersohor di kalangan masyarakat Korea.

Bukan hanya karna tampang ganteng yang katanya bahkan melebihi tampannya _Alien boygrup_ terkenal bernama BTS, _uhuk_ , tapi karna kecerdasan dan kepiawaiannya dalam menarik rekan bisnis hingga perusahaannya telah melebarkan sayap ke Mancanegara-Nama Jungkook bahkan telah terdaftar sebagai salah satu dari 10 pengusaha muda tersukses di Korea.

Ya, tapi bukan itu yang akan kita bahas di sini.

Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa Jeon Jungkook merasa sesuatu yang aneh dalam hidupnya, kawan.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa semua tubuhnya terasa gelisah setiap saat, pikirannya menjadi tak fokus dan ini membuatnya kesusahan mengerjakan seluruh tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya dan akhirnya ia menjadi memiliki satu kebiasaan baru, yaitu-

 _Kling_!

"Kopi. Anda. Sudah. Datang. Jungkook. Nim!"

Memesan secangkir kopi dari sekretarisnya.

 _Oh_ , sebenarnya yang tepat adalah 'menganggu waktu sekretarisnya'.

 _Uhm_ , sekretaris cantik dan manisnya- _uhuk_.

 _Ok_ , ini 'rahasia' ya?

Jadi, sepertinya, Tuan Muda Jeon Jungkook yang mulia ini tertarik pada Min Yoongi yang kadar manisnya ini luar biasa. Ia jadi sering berfantasi bisa menjilat-menggigit-mengecup-dan-melakukan- _men_ - _men_ -lainnya pada Yoongi.

Ya, terutama ' _men_ -' yang ada di dalam kepala kalian itu.

... maksudku, _mencium tentu saja._

Jangan tersenyum mesum dulu.

Jungkook jadi ngeri kalau kalian begitu.

 _Eh_.

 _Tapi ini rahasia, Ok_?

"Terima kasih," jawab Jungkook sembari mengembalikan cangkir kopi yang ada di dekatnya pada pemuda manis di hadapannya, menukar kedua benda dengan cairan sama berwarna hitam di dalamnya. Min Yoongi melebarkan senyumannya hingga gigi putih rapat yang tersembunyi di balik benda kenyal itu terlihat. Kedua matanya berubah menyipit dan tenggelam membentuk bulan sakit.

 _Oh_ , dia manis sekali.

Jungkook meneguk saliva sebelum mengambil cangkir baru yang di letakkan Yoongi, tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu menyeruput kopinya dan-

 _Prruufffthh_!

Itu panas... ya, masih sangat panas dan juga-

" _Uhuk_!" Jungkook menyemburkan kembali kopi-nya, memuncratkan air hitam itu ke mana-mana-membuat satu tawa yang berganti cengiran tengil mampir di bibir sang bawahan. Yoongi berdeham, dengan lagak polosnya ia menatap kebingungan sang Jeon meski hatinya bersorak jahat di dalam sana.

"Ada apa _Sajang-nim_?"

" _Uhuk_! _Uhuk_! _Uhuk_! _Uhuk_!" Jungkook mengelap bibirnya sembari terus terbatuk tak menentu. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan mata tajamnya, membuat yang ditatapi menggigit bibir tak kuasa menahan desiran yang mengguyur jantungnya.

"Apa kau mau membunuhku?!" Jungkook sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, dengan ekspresi kesal ditahan yang membuat inner Yoongi makin tertawa kencang di dalam sana.

"Saya tak mengerti maksud Anda, apa yang-"

"Kopi ini asin! Sangat asin!" sergah Jungkook dan Yoongi pun ber-' _oooh_ ' ria tanpa beban.

-Asin.

Panas dan asin.

Bayangkan betapa mengerikannya dua hal itu!

"Maafkan kelalaian saya. Saya rasa saya kelelahan sampai lupa membedakan mana gula dan garam," jawabnya lancar dan tenang sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja 'kan?!" tudingnya sembari melotot pada Yoongi yang malah nyengir tak jelas sebelum tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Saya tidak bermaksud begitu Sajang-nim," tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa Yoongi sangat menikmati penderitaan yang dialami Jungkook saat ini.

"Kau! Apa begini caramu memperlakukan Bos-mu?!"

Yoongi mendengus masa bodoh, ia memutar matanya terhibur dan berkata dengan nada menantang, "Lalu apa begini caramu memperlakukan Sekretaris-mu? Ah, apa sebenarnya pekerjaanku di sini? Sekretaris atau mesin pembuat kopi?"

" _H-ah_?" gumam Jungkook tak mengerti.

"Lupakan saja."

Yoongi meniup poninya, mengontrol emosi di hadapan Jungkook.

"Jadi apa saya harus membuat kopi lagi?"

"Tunggu dulu! Apa tadi kau, baru saja-mengatakan kau tak senang kuperintah membuat kopi?!"

"Saya tidak bilang begitu," Yoongi menahan rasa pening di kepalanya, ia ingin sekali melemparkan Jungkook keluar dari jendela ruangan ini.

Kenapa makhluk Tuhan seganteng ini harus dipaketkan dengan sifat menyebalkan _plus_ ketidakpekaan sih? Apa salah Baim- _eeh_ , maksudnya, apa salah Yoongi Tuhan?!

"Saya akan membuat kopi lagi," pamit Yoongi sembari mengembalikan kedua cangkir kopi tersebut di atas nampan.

"Jangan ke mana-mana!" sergah Jungkook keras kepala, Yoongi memutar bola matanya terhibur.

 _Memangnya Ini Talk Show_?

 _Eh_.

"Jelaskan dulu maksud perkataanmu tadi!"

"Saya tidak bermaksud apa pun," sahut Yoongi datar. "Saya hanya bingung kenapa Anda meminta saya melakukan sesuatu yang sama berulang kali dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan?"

Jungkook memicingkan mata, tak suka, lalu mendengus _sok bossy_ dengan gaya minta dipukul.

Ah, seandainya saja yang di namakan 'hari terbalik' itu nyata meski hanya sehari, maka Yoongi ingin sekali mencekoki Jungkook dengan air kecap asin ditambah bubuk cabai ekstra pedas.

"Salah sendiri kau tak becus membuat kopi," jawab Jungkook ketus.

 _Hih, nyebelin banget sih._

Untung Bos, coba aja bukan, sudah Yoongi suruh lari telanjang mengelilingi gedung ini.

"Lalu kenapa Anda terus menyuruh saya? Saya 'kan bukan spesialis kopi," jawab Yoongi sinis.

Hari pertama saat pertama kali ia dipinta Jungkook untuk membuat kopi, Yoongi memilih untuk membelikannya saja di kafe yang terletak tepat di kiri gedung dan Jungkook menerima dengan patuh, namun saat hari kedua, kemasan itu dilempar ke dalam tong sampah dengan mudah, dan Yoongi pun harus rela menahan emosi yang meledak dalam kepalanya sebelum memutuskan membuatkan atasannya itu segelas kopi, dan hari ini yang benar-benar keterlaluan! Yoongi sangat ingin merebus badan Jungkook di dalam kuali besar!

"Kau membuat kopinya jadi terlalu manis!" seru Jungkook kesal. "Aku bisa diabetes kalau begini!"

 _Ingin mengumpat Ya Tuhan..._

Kenapa membunuh orang itu dosa? Yoongi jadi ingin punya kekuatan yang bisa membawa Jungkook ke dunia lain, mengganti nama pemuda itu menjadi 'Jungcook' dan mengulitinya dengan jarum pentul!

 _Sialan_!

Yoongi menggerutu dengan nada kesal, jengkel, benci dan emosi-rasanya ingin sekali menenggelamkan Jungkook dalam kawah berlumpur penuh duri.

"Hei kau dengar aku tidak?!" bentakan Jungkook membuat kotak sabar Yoongi _sold out._

 _Sial_!

Dia benar-benar ingin memaki Jungkook dengan 1001 kata makian hingga pemuda itu tuli! Wajahnya memerah emosi dan Yoongi sudah siap melontarkan meriam pada pemuda berengsek itu.

"AKU-"

"Cukup kau saja yang manis, kopinya jangan..."

 _Kaboom_...

"Den-gar..."

Wajah Yoongi makin memerah, tapi kali ini bukan karna emosi melainkan karna sesuatu yang terasa menggelitiknya dengan rasa geli. Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya sembari berdeham salah tingkah.

 _Well_ -tampaknya akan ada yang pergi kencan akhir pekan ini...?

 _Mari kita doakan saja~_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **I take my own back.**_

 _ **[Balikpapan, March 28th 2017]**_

 _ **Reina Of El Dorado**_


End file.
